Til' Death Do Us Part
by Hame
Summary: A Wedding. A Prince. A Boy. A Soldier. A Captain. A Princess. A Battle. A Death. This is the tale that scholars around the world know as: 'Til' Death do us Part.


Lord Rasler smiled upon the crowd that would soon be his people. His fiancé, Princess Ashe of Dalmasca was by his side as their Chocobo-driven chariot rode them gradually down the way. People were singing, trumpets were sounding, and white rose petals floated on the air.

'This is it." Thought the grey haired Prince as he looked at the beautiful Ashe. 'My marriage to the one I love.'

Ashe beamed back at Rasler with over flowing joy.

"My handsome Prince!" She said with love.

"My blooming flower." The young Rasler replied as they continued to coo each other as they were driven down the aisle.

The crown burst into a roar as Rasler and Ashe's lips met after they had finished their shower of praise. Finally the Chocobo-Driven chariot neared the altar. There at the feet of the stairway. An old Moogle greeted them and advised them to get out of the chariot and journey the stairs on foot.

And as Lord Rasler and Lady Ashe reached the top of the stairs, Ashe' s father, (King Raminas), stepped forward. The crowd fell silent.

"In the name of The Father, and in the presence of these holy relics.." The old King said in a lively voice forhis age. "I hereby pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the gods light your path for all eternity."

_"Faram..."_

And with that Rasler looked deeply into Ashe's eyes and saw the love that she had for him. It was then that he realised that she was what his life was destined for. He would love and protect her for all eternity. Slowly, but surely, he found himself leaning closer. And when their lips met for the first time in their marriage. It was a sight to behold. The crowd roared with the hope that this bond would save Dalmasca from destruction. From the clutches of war. And as the white rose petals fell, and their lips parted, Rasler whispered softly to his wife.

_''Til' death do us part.'_

Ashe beamed with happiness. A tear rolling down her cheek. The newly wed Saviours turned to face the crowd. With one gesture of his hand Rasler sent the Kingdom into celebration. For two weeks the land was in jubilee, in the hope that Lord Rasler was a miracle man, in hope that he would save their lives.

Rasler sat at the council table along with the King, Captain Vossler, Councilor Zillard and Lady Armenos.

"If Archadia should launch an attack by both land and air, our kingdom would stand little..." Councilor Zillard started but was soon cut off by a tall-blond knight walking into the room.

"Captain Basche", the King noted as he raised his head. "What news?"

Basch took a heavy breath although hard to do with heavy armour on.

"Nabudis has fallen!" Basch cried with despair.

"Impossible!" The King said shocked as he stood.

"My Father?" Rasler said with urgent need.

"I know not." Captain Basch said with a sigh. "I am sorry."

Rasler turned his head in shock. Knowing that his father was surely dead.

"So he's dead."

Seeing his dismay the King opened his mouth to comfort him, but was soon cut short by Zillard.

"If Nabudis has indeed fallen... it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca. There is nothing to halt their advance."

King Raminas lowered his head. "Our last defence is with Nalbina Fortress. We must secure Nalbina with all haste!"

"I will go." Captain Basch said as he turned and left to prepare the troops.

Turning his head to face Raminas, Rasler said: "And I will go. At his side."

His father in law hesitated for a moment. Realising that Lord Rasler could very well die in the battle to come. And that Rasler would be no good to Dalmasca dead. But then again, if Rasler survived the battle he would surely be killed when the Empire broke Nalbina's walls and stormed Dalmasca and Rabanastre. The King nodded in approval as Rasler turned and left the chamber to join Captain Basch.

The King smiled. Rasler was very strong-willed. Even if he had argued against Rasler's suggestion the King knew the out come would still be the same.

_'Lets just hope that if Lord Rasler dies, that the people of Dalmasca will not loose heart.' _thought the King.

"He's our last hope," said Lady Armenos with a frown.

"As long as his dream of a free Dalmasca lives in the blood of at least one person, our hope has not run out." Said The King.

"Yes", Vossler agreed. "But is one person enough?"

"Many Dalmascans share the same dream as Rasler and Lady Ashe. Every single man in our nation that has lost a loved one to the war has enough passion. Enough passion to make a stand against the Archadian Empire. To defeat those who oppress us." King Raminas said with hope.

Captain Vossler stood and turned to leave. "You are fighting a war you cannot win. This isn't about hope, passion, or being a war hero! This is about staying alive! And if that means to surrender to the Empire well then I'll be the first to do so."

And as Captain Vossler left the room the King sat back in his chair.

"Coward." The King challenged.

Vossler flinched at the sound of his new name.

"I don't want to die."

_Dalmasca. A land trapped in a war. The Archadian Empire in the East and the Rozzarian Kingdom in the West. Each oppressing force wanting one thing, power. But not only the power of land, but the power of a stone that is abundantly found in the mountains of Dalmasca. Nethicite. Stones with enough power only one of them could destroy even the most powerful of the Archadian fleets. The People of Dalmasca will fight for their homes, families and loved ones. This is the War._

Reks gave his teen brother one last hug. A tear making its way down his face.

"Reks, will you return?" His younger brother said as they separated.

Reks noticed many other soldiers giving their farewells to their loved ones, before they left for Nalbina.

"Vaan, don't be afraid. I will return." Reks replied.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" said Vaan with a shout. "I'm not blind! Our parents fought in the war too. They were more experienced than you'll ever be! They were killed! And your telling me that your going into the biggest battle of Dalmasca and your going to survive?"

Reks sighed. "If I don't fight I'll die a coward. And besides, you have no love for the Empire."

"If you die, how will I pay the rent for the flat?" Said Vaan with a sob.

"Running errands for some merchants at the markets I supose." Reks answered as he staightend his sword.

"But when we both were doing that we barely could stay alive!" Vaan argued. "How am I going to do it alone?"

"Reks!" Cried his Captain from inside an airship. "Are you coming or what?"

"Just a minute Parr!" Reks yelled back in frustration.

"Reks, I just don't how I'll cope with you gone..." Said Vaan, feeling lost.

"Hey!" Said Reks with a laugh. "Who said I'm going anywhere? I'll survive. I just know it! And when I return, you better be waiting here for me!"

"If you survive," Vaan said with a forced smile. "I'll be the first to greet you home."

"REKS!" Shouted Captain Parr. "We'll be late for Rasler's briefing!"

Before Reks turned to leave he embraced his blonde brother for one last hug.

"I'll always be with you." Reks said as he pulled away. "Pray for me."

The blue-haired soldier turned and walked towards the airship. He didn't look back.

"I will." Said Vaan as he brushed away a tear and left the aerodrome.

_'Vaan is young' _Reks thought as he boarded the airship. '_He'll understand one day. And maybe he too will fight his fight.'_

King Raminas raised the sword above his head as Rasler knelt. The crowd of soldiers watched in silence.

"May the glory of Galtea go with you." Raminas said, looking straight ahead.

The King gracefully lowered his arms and handed Rasler the sheathed sword.

"You do me much honour." Rasler said, feeling sympathy towards the King. Who was risking many. Rasler was the key to victory. He gave the people hope. If he was gone, Raminas didn't know what he'd do.

Rasler turned his head to Lady Ashe, looking on from a high. She mouthed the words: 'Be safe.' Rasler nodded and blew a kiss to his bride, knowing that this was the last time he may ever see her.

Rasler turned and appraoched the crowd. He had purpose in his stride. Rasler drew his gleaming, silver sword as he stopped and faced the army.

Looking around he saw the faces of men that shared the same dream as he: A free Dalmasca. He noticed a blue-haired young soldier in the crowd. Those were the sort of people he wanted to save. The people who won't give no for an answer. People who didn't have the cowardice to give up and lose. This was his country. These were the people he was fighting for. This was Dalmasca.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He cried as he thrusted his sword to the sky. The light bouncing of his gleaming blade. Holy it was.

The army went wild.

"For our homes!"

"For our families!"

"For our lives!"

"FOR OUR FREEDOM!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Soldiers, Captains, Healers, Men, Women, Young and Old alike. Cheering.

Swords in the air. Many people would die in this fight. Rasler knew. Himself included. But now was their time. Even if the fight was lost the Empire would still remember who the Dalmascans were. FIGHTERS!

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !"

"FOR ASHE!"

**The Dalmasca-Nabradia Border**

**NALBINA FORTRESS**

Rasler charged on his War-Chocobo across the stone bridge toward a group of Imperials. Basch by his side riding an armoured mount. A soldier finished off a Dalmascan and turned to face the two. Basch was quicker though and shot him in the chest with an arrow, while Rasler rode past and beheaded the Imperial with his burning blade. Basch stayed back for a moment and gave Rasler covering fire as the Prince charged in on his Chocobo. With the Imperials scattered on the floor the Basch and Ralser continued to charge across the battle field. The war raging on below.

"THE FOTRESS IS LOST WE MUST WITHDRAW!" Captain Basch yelled over the sound of death.

"NO!" Rasler cried as he fended off a sword strike. "The Paling still stands!" He cried, telling his troops to keep their perseverance.

"Shield beyond sight, we'er Failing light-" Four magic weilders chanted as they strengthened the spell, sheilding them from the Empire's attacks from the air. They were soon interrupted by a group of Imperial soldiers, (lead by a Judge), entering the top of the tower.

"Die scum!" The Judge cried as he and his men charged at the mages.

Taking the lead the Leader slamed his sword into the closest mage's chest as the man crumpled to the ground. Swinging their swords like maniacs the Soldiers haccked their way through the mages. The whole time the lead-mage was struggleing to hold the shield. He was soon stopped with a black sword through his heart. He fell to the ground. The judge pulled up a walkie-talkie and held it up to his helmet.

"The Mages have been delt with. You may commence you attack from the sky." The Imperial said with a dark tone.

"Sir Viperaan." A young soldier said as he approached the Judge. "Nice fighting just then! You completely owned them!"

Without hesitiation Judge Viperaan stepped forward and beheaded the boy with one swing of the arm. The soldiers friends gathered arng his bleeding body. His head, rolling on the floor.

"I am your master. Treat me with respect." The armoured Judge said as he began to walk down the stairs of the tower.

The blue coloured shield slowly fell down as the Imperial fleet flew in. The bombs fell. Explosions. Chaos. People lay dead everywhere. Blood, painted the walls. The battle still raged on. Now more lost than ever.

"The Paling's fallen!"

"Its over." Basch said as he slowed his mount to a stop, as he realised the gravity of the situation they were in. Their only sheild had been destroyed and now the Imperial fleet could pick them off from the sky."We've lost."

'_Not if I have anything to do with it!' _Rasler thought.

"For my father!" Rasler cried with over whelming rage. "FOR MY FATHER!"

Lord Rasler charged into the fray, his bloodied sword swinging like a propeller. Captain Basch raised his eyebrow in amazement at Rasler's out burst. But soon came back to senses as he noticed an archer aimed at the berserk Ralser.

"Lord Ralser!" Basch cried as he pulled back an arrow and let it fly. The shot hit its mark but was too late to stop the attack. The Imperial's arrow sped through the battle and hit its mark perfectly. Right through Ralsers heart.

Basch rode up to Rasler who was crying in pain while he attempted to free the arrow. Grabbing his wounded friend, Basch hoisted the Prince onto his mount and began to back away.

"Not so fast."

Basch turned to see a Judge and a group of six soldiers apprach him.

"I don't need this right now!" The Captain said with annoyance has he turned his Chocobo and began to speed away.

He needed to attened to Rasler's wound immediately. Or else the young saviour would surely die.

Basch screemed with sorrow as he charged through the battle field with Rasler on his Chocobo. He knocked down a group of Imperials has they walked in his path of fire. Basch knew this was the end of the line. Rasler was dead, the last defence of Dalmasca had fallen. He had no reason to live.

And as the Tower of Nalbina fell with a crash. Basch knew that it would take a miracle to take down the Empire now.

Lady Ashe watched on in pain. A tear welling in her eye.

_'Blessings of The Great Fatther descend, and guide your body's reuturn to the earth.'_

Ashe cried as she noticed Rasler's peaceful face. Too peacful. Deathly peaceful. She knelt and placed her quivering hands on the edge of the coffin.

_'Great Father guide your spirit's return... to the Mother of All.'_

Ashe wept as she remembered their wedding that was merely a few weeks ago. They were so happy then. And now...

_'There you shall find peace.'_

And now she was alone. And she hated the Empire.

_'Faram'_

Ashe stared into her husbands lifeless eyes and remembered the words he had once whispered into her ear.

_''Til Death do us Part.'_

Vaan watched as the Imperial Fleet's shadow loomed over the city of Rabanastre. But Vaan didn't care. It had been two weeks now since the War was declared over. The Dalmascan soldiers returned as prisoners. Reks was not with them. And now Vaan was all alone. With the passion and the hate for the Empire. Twice that of Lord Rasler's. The blonde youth dipped his head with a sob as he knew that it wouldn't be long until he starved.

"Don't cry." A calming voice said and a blonde teenage girl appeared from behind a wall.

"No I'm not!" Vaan cried with a hidden sob.

"Its alright." The girl said with empathy. "The war does lots of bad things to people to people. Me included."

The girl hesitated when she realised Vaan wasn't going to reply.

"I'm Penelo."

"Vaan." He replied as he stood and shaked her hand.

"My family died in the war too." She said with a comforting voice.

Vaan didn't answer on account that he had just burst out into a sob. Penelo rested her hands on Vaan's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I know a place where they can help you. Kids like you and me."

Vaan looked up into her blue eyes as he brushed a tear off his cheek.

"I'd like that."


End file.
